1. Field
The following description relates to personal grooming devices intended to achieve dual functions, namely those of personal grooming as well as relay of information such as music.
2. Description of Related Art
When providing such a grooming device, like that of a hair comb, it is desirable and necessary to preserve aspects that define the identity of the device as a comb and facilitate the combing function. For instance, some of these aspects may include teeth having ends that are collinear, so as to be aligned along a same row, and wherein the teeth are substantially evenly spaced relative to each other and connected to a handle. Each of these aspects enables grasping of hair at a desired depth so as to permit the comb to sweep evenly through hair without becoming stuck, as may occur with clumped hair sometimes occasioned by excess water in the hair or uneven drying thereof.
Thus far, past designs attempting the aforementioned dual functions of personal grooming and music relay have varied. Such variation has particularly included separate attachment of the teeth to the handle so as to allow for possible displacement of one or more teeth while combing or attempting to play music, as well as teeth that must calibrated to a certain depth within the comb, resulting in extreme height differences between neighboring teeth which inevitably disallow even passage through hair at a certain depth. Yet further variation has included a sharply inclined base yielding teeth that are substantially smaller in size at one end of the comb than at another end whereby the similar drawback of uneven combing exists.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a personal grooming device such as a comb capable of preserving the identity and functionality thereof, while also enabling the effective playing of music.